


男鹅幻想曲

by nezumikun_84



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 根据2019中国巡演演员设定采用演员名字，cp为maxdom/william双王子设定Will和max 神秘人设定其他的边写边想吧





	1. 第一幕

惊觉liam王弟的一夜情对象是自己伴侣这是什么神奇的打开方式！！

domi王子，王位继承人，女王的长子！发现自己的伴侣！不！性伴侣！不！炮友！！！不仅在和自己母亲调情，还是被王弟指认的一夜情对象。domi王子的领巾都被自己扯歪了，冲进房间找自己的枪，发现枪并不躺在它应该在的地方。 

不会是王弟他…

domi一惊！这要出事！正想着还没回神一双强有力的手臂就已经把他扣住，这坚固的肌肉充满力量感，还有这熟悉的气味…哦…是他日思夜想的…渣男！！想到前情提要，顿时所有的暧昧情愫都烟消云散，domi甜蜜的笑容刹那冷峻起来。

domi根本无法挣脱开情人，max太过强壮，他的肉体又眷恋着情人的温度，结局就是在床上半调情半扭打？了十分钟，等到domi渐渐没了力气max才找到机会狠狠把王子钳制住，这才看清楚王子那张生着闷气的脸。

他可爱的王子生气都这么可爱，他的小男孩，max想，完全不顾这个所谓的小男孩还比他年长三岁。

王子气呼呼的头发也乱了，领巾早就皱巴巴的在滚在一边，脖子上几个红印都是max的杰作，max也不明白domi这气从何而来，他好不容易摆脱了女王熟门熟路摸到王子房间，结果糖都没舔到几口。都是will这家伙行动到一半出岔子只好自己上，max顾不上will，显然他的小宝贝比较重要。

我的男孩，是谁让你如此生气，生气的你当然也是那么的可爱，可是我还是只想看到你的笑容，domi没有躲开亲上来的吻，眼神凌厉的看着max，他的脸颊居然还有口红印！！似乎发现了这一点max只能拉出will背锅解释，还一边不能透露行动任务，这可太难了，当然这对domi不是太太太重点，不！这也是重点，可是一夜情是怎么回事！！

？？？？？？？？？

一夜情？  
Max想这次任务紧急他什么时候还有时间性生活了？他怎自己都不知道。  
奸情三要素，时间地点人物。好好盘一盘。

可是那天？我两不是在一起吗？？  
就在那一天，风雨交加夜，哦不并没有，只是domi王子在酒吧有点喝醉了头晕目眩，完全不记得那天是怎么开始的，能回忆起来的只有肌肉线条，哦，一醒来看到一个充满肌肉的后背还是很震撼的，当然晨间的来一发更值得回味无穷。

误会解开，本来就蹭了半天的两位自然是把持不住了，王子的正装太难脱，而自己的皮裤也好不到哪里去，装逼容易办事难啊。

至于liam王子和他的一夜情对象，现在正剑拔弩张，liam王子的枪直指will，在这空无一人的后花园。然而domi王子显然已经忘记了他的王弟。


	2. 第二幕

一夜情的对象居然在舞会上出现！

Liam王子一点也不想参加这个舞会，domi王兄的婚事让女王头疼，这场盛大的舞会其实是一场大型相亲，而且liam也逃不掉，毕竟被按头和一个个公主跳舞的也包括他。

Liam疲于应付，还发现domi王兄不知道什么时候悄悄溜走了，就好像去酒吧也不带他玩。随着音乐的转换，舞伴不断转换，一个圈圈一个圈圈，突然间liam发现一双熟悉的眼睛，那一秒时间都静止了，liam比舞步还快一秒转身，他无法忘记那双眼睛，甚至在梦中也一直能出现，那双眼睛充满了危险，让人浑身颤栗。

舞步再度旋转，liam不自觉地看向那个人，发现对方的视线和自己交汇在一起，那个人冷峻的面容如陡峭一般凌冽，liam不知道为什么自己拼命想移开目光却做不到，更发现自己的母亲女王陛下也将目光锁定在这里。等到曲目到了暂停处liam王子踩着点走出了宴会大厅，微凉的晚风没有让年轻的王子感到一起平静，只觉得更是无法呼吸，那缠绵的温度，男声的低吟，危险能洞悉内心的目光，让他在一个个孤独的夜里辗转难眠。

当domi王兄找来的时候，看到忧郁的弟弟一脸心事重重，自从有一天发现他带着一身痕迹回来，自己这个王弟更是瘦了一圈。女王总是忙于政务应酬，对于兄弟更多的是对继承人的要求，更多的是职责过少的亲情。月光下，这个秘密liam第一次对domi王兄倾诉，当然domi也不傻，这样的痕迹他太懂了，liam看着domi王兄少见的严肃的走进宴会大厅，大厅中的音乐突然变得激昂起来，一阵阵传到花园。

踩着音乐的脚步liam看似冷静的进入domi王兄的房间，他知道在右下角的柜子内侧有一把防卫用的枪，出大门的时候远远看到管家路过，liam王子只能选择回避到人迹稀少的后花园，宫廷的宴会厅纸醉金迷，而这后花园万籁俱静只有月光，就好像那一天的月光让人沉醉。

可惜月光虽美，剧情还要走，will就这么出现了（我不要你觉得我要我觉得剧情应该是这样XD），will一出现就是被liam王子拿枪指着，真是很刺激啊（鼻血），毕竟上次的见面也是那么的刺激（鼻血），没想到这次更刺激了（鼻血）。其实will是有准备遇到liam王子的毕竟作为行动对象之一，已经把生辰八字三围尺寸（？）都摸了个透，可是计划赶不上变化，看到身形瘦了一圈的王子离开他想也没想就跟了上去，反正max应该能搞定下面的。（max：我真信了你的邪！）

Liam拿枪的手越来越颤抖，月光打在脸颊的阴影雕塑一般，气氛凝重，安保走动的声音突然清晰起来，will抓住机会一手抓住持枪的手腕（哦……太细了）一手把人钳制住，可惜脱手的枪撞到了地砖发出的声音令人无法忽略。

是谁？！安保们赶了过来，liam和will相视不过一秒，will拿过抢藏到了黑暗中，而liam王子则装作从地上捡起自己的饰物。


	3. 第三幕

第三幕

Max，皇家特工鹅组头鹅，代号xxx，他可能是爬上domi王子的床的第一只鹅，哦不，将也最终会是最后一只。Domi王子身娇体软，在摸清生辰八字，三围体重后，max从主观到客观都进行了充分的细致的周详的了解，就比如腰围尺寸ummm若隐若现最为致命。

第一次在酒吧见面，这个心大快乐的小王子穿了件背心，你所能知道的无袖的，开口开到腰窝的这种。酒吧所有的基佬眼睛都看直了，王子还不自知自己看起来是块鲜嫩可口的小奶酪，就等着一口被吃掉。

果不其然，本在一边喝酒的女装大佬首先纠缠上去了，两个年轻的水手也顺势把人按在角落的椅子上，被灌了两杯酒王子就有点晕沉沉的了，就算穿了风衣也无法阻挡那透过背心的开口摸进去的手，王子察觉到了危险，水手低语的求欢拉响了最后的警报，王子用足了力气把其中一人掀翻在地，引起一阵哗然，酒吧的打手也靠拢过来。事态变得一发不可收拾，本来还在旁观的max趁机给自己找了个妥当的地方隐蔽起来，一看到王子被拖出门，立刻把人捞走了，毕竟这整条街上的gay比天上的星星还多。

这真是个不省心的继承人，酒醉王子已经完全没了戒心，整个人都靠着max，靠的某人心猿意马，充满酒气的呼吸，因为酒精逐渐身高的体温，这热腾腾的小蛋糕是一口吃掉呢？还是分两口，分三口？max鹅，直鹅鹅设崩塌，英国鹅的苦恼。

还是一口吃掉吧！在max到达安全屋的时候这么想，王子已经整个人蜷缩着缠在他身上，温度急剧上升，max已经感觉到自己的衬衫全部被汗水浸透，全身每一块肌肉都在饥渴着，小王子喃喃自语的吟哦更是让他下面发硬，好不容易扒光了进了浴室想就地正法，结果小王子缠过来的时候一声声的仔细听来在竟然是在叫妈咪？？？？？？？？

max想这比自己还大的人还叫自己妈咪这可真是太难了，王子虽看着幼齿好推到，可是他就这么有母性光辉？？？满脑的情欲化成了对王子的爱怜，要知道皇室秘闻在民间也是不是秘密的秘密。两位王子的父亲去世的早，女王的花边新闻又不断，所以结局还是纯洁的洗澡盖棉被睡觉。

当然max并不亏，因为从纯洁到不纯洁也就只花了一个早上，你想想一早醒来，凌晨的情欲还未纾解，还被人从胸肌到小腿肌肉摸了个遍，没反应那就真的只是只鹅了！然后这种不纯洁的交往一直持续了下来。

就比如现在，王子埋在雪白的被子里，那衬衫已经被暴力扯成背心，若隐若现最为致命，摸几把，感觉多了点肉，长腿缠着自己的腰身，还有欲求不满的蹭蹭，max从善如流直接把人带上云天，啊……max有高潮的时候去蹭王子胸口的习惯，然后就会直接轻咬脖子吻上唇，而domi王子则会直接沉浸在快感中紧闭眼睛感受情人的温柔，不过今天温柔不过三秒，床底的动静让还保持警觉的max一下子把domi王子保护在后方。  
从床底钻出来的是will和liam王子，就是这么巧，因为是作者安排的！

一时间四脸懵逼，每个人眼角的余光都不断瞟过对面那一对，脑内弹幕整个皇宫估计都装不下，然而比修罗场更可怕的是什么？门口传来了管家的敲门声。


	4. 第四幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为作者还没想好怎么写，所以先插播liam王子的故事

一夜情那件事（上）

说到那一天，又是一个令人窒息的夜晚，女王的宴会永无止尽，liam王子和domi王子都疲于应付，女王还是不满意，宴会的结尾一直都是女王挽着某位护卫离开，管家进行着最后的整理。而最近一段时间，domi王子会在宴会一结束就偷偷溜走，liam王子知道他的小秘密，就在他们小时侯躲起来的暗道又被悄悄的利用起来，domi王子的情人会从床底出现和他私会，是一个有着宽阔的后背，肌肉线条柔和的男性。

意外又合情，青春懵懂的时期，两位王子有一次跟着女王参加某个仪式，天啊，这繁文缛节，一个个的仪式一概都不会留有记忆，王子们走行程一般麻木的跟随着，对着闪光灯展露出完美的笑容，多年的习惯笑容即便僵硬也会变得完美，女王在各处的欢呼声中欣然接受这明星般的追捧。

广场上，揭幕的雕塑已经伫立着，用一块印满了皇家暗纹的精美布料覆盖着，当布料被揭开，一个健美的充满肌肉的裸男的正面冲击完全超出了预想，liam王子不知道将目光放在哪里，和domi王兄视线交汇的那一刹那，兄弟两个似乎明白了很多事情，心照不宣，也再不提起。

当夜liam王子就做了个奇怪的梦，梦里他的天鹅抱枕活了过来，向着皇宫外面飞去，liam王子可着急了，这是他年幼时候的玩偶，长大后被母后以不适合一个继承人给命人拿走了，梦里一切都可能，王子居然发现自己居然可以毫不费力的逃出宫廷，一路跑到了一个被月光照的波光粼粼的大湖边，而自己的天鹅早就不见了。王子坐在湖边，分不清是现实还是梦境，泛着光芒的湖水莫名吸引人，就当身体越来越向湖水倾斜的时候，眼前出现了一个人展开双臂就好像天鹅一般挥动，liam王子吓了一跳，往后一退缩，那个裸着上半身的男人就一路跑到了不远处，月光打在后背的肌肉上，天鹅展翅一般的动作优美而强壮。

这是梦。

Liam王子意识到，因为一个穿着毛裤裸着上半身行动却和天鹅一样的男人，在现实里是不存在的。他额头有一道黑色的线条，警觉的四处查看，liam王子想要靠近观察，他就会同动物被冒犯一样发出低沉的吼叫，当王子偷偷将手放在那有力的小腿上的时候又被一脚蹬开，他的眼神犀利，眼线深邃，liam甚至有点害怕，就好像他就是一只会扑上来啄他的鹅，可是liam又不自觉被吸引，王子跟着神秘的他，为了接近不断模仿着他的动作，自己再也不是一个被束缚的王子，而是一只同样自由自在的天鹅。

突然在他沉浸在其中的时候，他的脚步停了下来，liam王子一下子没有控制住直接从背后贴了上去，体位比较怪，不这不重要，liam王子的手没控制住直接就摸上了，鹅转头看过来，距离近到可以看到对方眼睛里的月光，神秘的鹅终于对他伸手了，没有逃开没有躲，liam王子蜷缩着整个人都靠着这样一个神秘的男人，其实一切都不重要，无论神秘的他是人是鹅，是幻想还是真人，在这一刻，liam王子得到了许久的平静，他闭上眼睛，感受到脸颊嘴唇不断被磨蹭着，热吻着，肌肤突然变得没有障碍的碰触，月光突然变得刺眼让一切更不真实了起来。

身为王子如果做了某些梦也是很尴尬的，因为清洗贴身衣物这样的事情虽然大家心照不宣可是小秘密被发现的惊恐让liam十分的忧郁，而且liam王子还发现王兄domi也是一脸的惊魂未定感觉，可是兄弟间的交流失败，这诡异的梦也许会一直是一个人的小秘密。

回顾结束，让我们回到一夜情那一天，liam王子独自一人，皇宫那么大仆人那么多，可是liam王子还是一个人能够离开王宫去酒吧（马修也是这么编的！）就酒吧大门的一瞬间，就擦过某个人的肩膀，瘦弱的王子一不小心踉跄了一下，抬眼一看眼前之人的面容和梦中重叠了起来。那说久已久，说不久还觉得近在眼前的梦中之人，在酒吧五颜六色的灯光下，一切变得迷离起来。

梦？？？？


	5. 第五幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dbp我卡肉了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dbp作者卡肉

一夜情那件事（中）

那一天，will是乔装过的扮相，他贴上了小胡子，抹上发胶，和max换班来酒吧盯梢，max这个热恋中的，平时看着挺纯朴一男，最近的乔装打扮越发骚气起来，偶尔莫名其妙拿着玫瑰花就失踪了，will看出的端倪是，在max口袋里的袖扣上面是皇家的图案，ummmm皇家秘闻不能多看多问多想。

will的打扮有点不羁给自己定义的身份是飞行员，一身制服小西装，小胡子配上上弯的嘴角更是能流露出莫名倜傥。will本不在意那个被自己撞到的男子，但是这样一双忧郁的眼睛一直看着自己总归不是个办法，他不得不在意起来，瘦弱的身板，一张小脸充满着忧郁和渴望，和酒吧里其他男男女女投来的目光一样又不一样。will独自喝酒，美丽的少女们虎视眈眈，穿着一件黑色长裙的少女按耐不住，将一杯酒用力扣在will前面的吧台上，风情万种的舔去自己嘴角的酒渍，挑逗意味十足，will人设不能崩从善如流的拿起酒杯一饮而尽，这是接受了共舞的邀请。

随着音乐的流淌，liam王子看着进入舞池的男女，他站到了will原本的位置，喝着酒，目光一直没有从will的身上离开，这个男人，这时候liam王子并不知道他的名字，亲吻着女伴的手臂将人一把揽住，双人舞暧昧缠绵，制服诱惑狂野，舞到高潮，少女躺倒在地，男人趴在了少女身上，liam王子的视角是在背后，可以清楚的看到男人凸起的肩胛骨，liam王子喝酒的频率都被打断了，急急的吞了一大口。一曲终了，少女还念念不忘，甚至还想共舞，酒吧里监视的对象出现，同事已经发出了信号，转着圈回到自己吧台位置的will身体比自己脑子更快的决定好了，直接一把揽住liam，音乐也变得更加柔软。

他带着王子共舞，那时候will并不知道这个眼神透露着悲伤的男子到底是谁，一半是因为给同事打掩护，一半是身体就给他做了决定，他想和他共舞，这段舞王子全情投入，眼中的飞行员和梦里的天鹅重合在了一起，他们一起可以嬉戏玩耍，可以互相安抚，距离近到可以数清对方的睫毛。Liam本来就不胜酒力，现在沉浸在幻想和现实的迷雾中，肢体纠缠到最后整个人缩进了will怀里，这样一个酒吧这意味着什么众所周知，少女们美梦破碎，最近停靠湾仔码头的也太多了，而同事非常够意思，领导的性福是大家的幸福。

皇家鹅组是要完蛋了吗（作者吐槽自己。）

所以爱情来得太快就像龙卷风？？？酒吧门口离开的那些缠在一起的男男，女女，或者是男女一下站是哪里心知肚明，这也是酒吧一条街附近这么多的小酒店的原因，max和will的安全屋就在一个非常不起眼的地方。对的没有错！还是那个案发现场，也许很久以后两位王子对口供会发现自己在同一个地方找到的老公吧，也许还会发现这样的一个安全屋是个独居室，一张狭小的床，王子们几乎只能躺在情人身上。ummm别想太多，其实几乎max和will在安全屋几乎不打照面。（只有作者本人想多了）


	6. 第六幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 累死了……

一夜情那件事（下）

liam王子是被热醒的，那是一种奇怪的热，毕竟平时一直待在冷冰冰的皇宫，身边的是冷冰冰的管家仆人，并不是第一继承人的他感受着皇家特有的冰冷，那种被众星捧月一般高高在上的孤独和冰冷，随着逐渐长大成年后，他和domi王子也渐渐生疏了起来，儿童时代还能睡在同一张床上抱着彼此的鹅抱枕的岁月一去不复返。

这样的温暖这样的潮热，是人体的体温！liam一下子惊醒，却因为酒精的力量懵懵懂懂，全身使不上力，全身被禁锢的感觉让人非常不安，他身份毕竟是王子，头条八卦新闻常年都喜欢皇家秘闻。紧张感让liam王子逐渐恢复意识，昏暗的视线中那双眼睛他再熟悉不过，野性的欲望赤裸裸，这视线让liam沉醉又害怕，他沉醉在这有力的手臂的环抱中，又因为下体传来的疼痛全身瑟缩，这背德感让人害怕。

Liam王子根本无法反抗，他也完全没有反抗，要说第一次的经历其实并没有什么浪漫情怀，更多是一种赤裸裸的欲望，欲望燃烧着两个人，相贴的身体被汗水浸湿，透过窗户的月光悄悄的照亮着纠缠的肉体，liam的眼睛早已被汗水或者是泪水浸湿，will的发胶也挡不住这湿热，发尾透露出原本卷卷的末梢，liam的手指拂过那些末梢，逆着汗水摸到肩胛骨，仰头接受了一个高潮中的湿乎乎的舌吻，然后再度失去了意识。

Will看着哭成一朵雨中玫瑰一样的男子，睫毛上肉眼可见的水珠颤动着扰乱will的心，安全屋比较简陋，拿着干净的浴巾擦拭的时候再一次审视着这个躯体，略显瘦弱有着匀称的肌肉，现在看来布满了爱痕，令人心疼。

换上衣服才发现max发现的讯息，一种被抓包的感觉油然而起。本来同事的私生活max也不会在意，就算是在安全屋门口还没办法进门也是可以接受的，他那可爱的小王子的弟弟不在宫中，被女王发现，震怒的女王直接把domi王子和管家一起叫过去了，难得的温存被打断，只好早点回去，只是没想到小小的安全屋，故事还不少。

恋爱要谈，工作也要做的，两位头头一出现，手下立刻就来汇报工作了，就这么一会的功夫再回到安全屋已经空无一人，will马上就想出门去追，眼尖的max发现地上的一枚袖口，domi王子有一颗一模一样的，曾经掉在他的口袋里。众所周知，女王陛下有而且仅有两位王子。他们鹅组不会被集体拔毛吧？

另一边王子居然很顺利的回到了皇宫，没有遇到奇奇怪怪的记者什么的，（鹅组的秘密档案中有不少记录护送两位王子的目录，包括阻扰那些记者或者其他奇奇怪怪的人，不过这都是题外话。）liam王子回去是domi王子圆谎的，domi王子已经是过来人（？），一眼就看出liam王弟脖子上的蚊子块也tm太明显了，还有那种含苞待放的妩媚感都让他脸红。幸亏女王要睡美容觉才没发现端倪，他的王弟一直以来太忧郁，自己有忙于应付继承人的学习，其实兄弟两个再也没有之前那么亲密，实在是非常的令人可惜。

这一夜，四个人辗转难眠，是一个奇异又美妙的夜晚。


	7. 第七幕

皇家鹅组，力量的象征，现在两位首领级别的人物头鹅max和will正趴在王子的床下，安静如鹌鹑。这到底是人性的缺失还是社会的黑暗！都不是，只是管家的出现让大家一时之间慌了手脚。管家，女王的眼线，皇宫的总管，在王子们心中也有不可忽视的分量，更别提现在这情况诡异。当机立断max给了domi一个眼神，和will直接躲回了床底，domi王子惨兮兮的一个人一瘸一拐裹着床单跑进了浴室，只剩下liam王子一个人应对管家。

管家对liam王子出现在domi王子的寝室还是有点意外的，毕竟长大的王子们看起来不怎么深交，不过管家只是受了女王的命令前来关怀，一个皇宫的舞会没有王子太不像话了。对话就算是躲在床底的max和will也听得非常清楚，因为就在某个时间，will将窃听器塞进了liam王子的口袋。管家的口吻冷冰冰，对于liam王子说domi王子有些身体不适也只是假意表达了问候，最重要的目的还是若是无大碍女王希望他五分钟后出现在大厅，身为继承人的职责需要履行。

没有时间多做交流，因为管家就在门外候着，domi王子匆忙收拾好出来的时候liam王子还发现了领子没有遮住的红色印记，赶忙叫住了王兄替他整理好领巾，兄弟相视心中各自有一万个问号，只是现在也只能先硬着头皮出去应付舞会。

王子再度出现在舞会上其实并没有得到公主们的过多注意，王子虽然是个好身份，可是除了这个身份还有什么？女王看着两个不争气的王子只好亲自下场领舞，一时间气氛活跃起来，毕竟女王的面子不能不给。女王和两位王子共舞，一边随机交换着舞伴，公主们看着也是兴致缺缺，大家都在想刚才那两位不速之客去了哪里，是哪里的公爵还是哪国的大臣？而两位王子心不在焉，对各自的情人？也充满了问号，之前在舞会上和女王以及各国公主的骚操作，还有尴尬的卧室四目相对，两人都看得出明显max和will是互相认识的。在舞会的音乐声中，大家舞步和谐，心思却扩散四面八方。

突然这样的暗涌被打破，是什么打破了这样不平静的平静，还是那两个神秘人，他们一起出现了！舞会的大厅金碧辉堂，敞开的大门外夜色正浓，天空繁星点点，夜色中出现这样的两位男子，黑色长衣，黑色皮裤，从大理石栏杆上出现，还非要多加一个跃下栏杆的有难度动作，一跳让在场许多姑娘芳心一阵，包括王子们。

卧槽平时没见那么帅的啊。？？？

逼近宴会大厅的时候甚至走起了男模步伐，一个强壮充满力量感，一个凌冽充满危险感，各国的公主们早就一个个春心涌动，王子们心跳如雷（这tm绝对是要搞事啊！），就连端坐在自己宝座的女王都忍不住偷瞄。管家一脸OMG，刚才还和女王以及女宾们纠缠不清，现在又出现了，卫兵呢卫兵呢！事实上卫兵中也有一部分是鹅组人员，这要放水就实在是太容易不过了，要不是因为任务中，小鹅们都要集体鼓掌了，这装逼必须给101分，不怕他们骄傲！

陌生人走进人群，视线从一位位美丽妖娆的公主们身上扫过，公主们接受到目光摆出各种撩人的姿势，只是陌生人视线从不停留，直接走到了王子的面前，小鹅们差点惊出鹅叫，这是不是和既定计划不一样？

这当然和既定计划不一样，因为在domi王子面前停下来的是will，而在liam王子面前的是max。


	8. 第八幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 555我要出发去西安了

第八幕

背景音乐突然一变，风格迥异，暧昧缠绵，这是男女双人舞的音乐，音控台的小鹅双手举起已示清白，他真的不是故意的只是一时没控制住手。偌大的宴会大厅，各国的公主和大臣们默契的退开到边上，公主们好奇又不甘，大臣们纷纷看好戏，女王强迫自己的神情不要太意外，管家早已经是个表情包。（管家，这样是做不成大事的！）

Will和max鹅组的精英，当然应变能力非常强，就顺着音乐带领着王子们起舞。will严肃的时候看上去危险又可怕却又有着令人着迷的魅力，和max是两种完全不同的类型，max充满着力量，更柔和更有安全感，domi王子一脸无辜状，他配合着will起舞，时不时用眼角的余光看向max那里。Max十分绅士，牵着liam翩翩起舞，安全感令人非常安心，这让虽然坚韧但是也脆弱的liam王子得到安慰。Max带着liam王子起舞还不忘回头瞅瞅自己的恋人，look at that face，他的朱丽叶一脸的疑惑，脸颊鼓鼓的别提多可爱了。

随着音乐的转换，max和will默契的一转身，will用力过猛直接把liam王子拉着贴在自己胸前，有时候就是这样，越是危险的男人会是想让人靠近，liam王子和will这是久违的第二次共舞，他们虽然有那么一次一夜情，其实完全不了解对方，看向对方的眼睛很多的还是未知的情感，陌生又热烈，跳动着火花。而max一脸憨笑（其实是因为表情管理稍微失控了一秒）地揽过情人的腰，不着痕迹的在臀部摸了一把，domi王子一脸严肃，可是that face，max又要说了我的小男孩生气都这么可爱。

舞步再度几个旋转，继续交换舞伴，这四个人眉来眼去眉目传情，这猫腻是个长眼睛的都能看的出来好不好，不仅仅是小鹅们，各国人士都在扶自己的下巴以求表现的不能太吃惊，女王已经收起了扇子神色严肃起来，正当这暧昧快要溢出大厅的时候突然舞步开始变化了，王子们也觉得这引导的姿势变得有点强硬，本能的开始有点退缩，max给出的眼神信息是相信我，will给出的眼神信息是听我的，霸道总鹅上线撩王子，还撩的不是原配，这就有点问题了，王子挣扎起来，到这个时候王子们对will和max的身份也开始起疑，毕竟是从小接受的继承人的教育，domi王子当机立断转身退出自己的舞步，举起了藏在身上的枪，这是另外一把枪，liam王子都很少看到过这把枪，这是女王亲自赠与的，边上看热闹的也觉得事情不太对警觉起来，大家还记得吗，will手上有一把从liam王子手里顺过来的枪。就在那电光火石之间，domi和will举枪对峙，而liam王子和max挡在了面前，女王惊得要冲上前被管家制止了，舞会的音乐戛然而止。

幕后八卦1，will和max曾经出任务是扮演过一对同性恋人的，听到这个八卦王子们对当时两位的乔装非常感兴趣，某只小鹅偷偷提供了照片，以外的看起来非常生活照，will一头非常不干练的小卷毛嘴角弯弯显得非常可爱，max那身打扮仿佛是个商务精英，王子们相视一笑拿走了照片，至于后来发生了什么没人敢问。


End file.
